Red Diamonds
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Prince Diamond's obsession with Neo-Queen Serenity knows no bounds. But as long as she is shielded by the light of her crystal, she is untouchable. That is, until he hatches a plan involving her closest friend and protector, Sailor Mars.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He was obsessed with Sailor Moon.

Princess Serenity.

No, Neo Queen Serenity.

Every second he thought of her. Ached to touch her, to feel her pure white skin crumble beneath his tainted fingers.

To taste the deliciousness of her body..to hold, to keep..

It drove him mad.

He watched her.

Every second of her life.

As she made love to that blasted Endymion, as she held that child close to her breast...

How he wished it were him.

A foolish insanity.

A poor man's dream.

He thought of nothing but to be by her side.

But it could not be.

So long as she was under the guise of the light, he could not get near.

Protected by the Senshi.

By the love of her mortal.

By that damned Crystal...

If only...

If only...

And still, Sapphire watched. He watched as his beloved brother sunk deeper and deeper into madness.

He could hear him laughing at all hours of the night.

Hear him whispering Serenity's name in the darkness.

But he was so far out of reach.

A Wiseman once said to beware the crazy ones, lest you get sucked in.

Though it is always best to share the pain.

Sapphire didn't mind it. If he couldn't pull Diamond out of it, then he'd gladly drown with him.

Luckily for him, he has a strong will-power. But, it was cracking. He couldn't let Diamond see his cracks.

Misery loves company, they say.

The further Diamond descended, the further Sapphire went in to pull him out.

He watches as the white haired man writhes on the floor. He's holding a replica of Serenity's dress in his hands.

He's skinny from skipping meals, eyes sunken in with bags underneath due to skipping sleep.

He lets the dark embrace him. The dark dreams of Serenity's light.

It's an obsession gone on far too long.

A never ending stairway of glass steps that constantly twist and turn and break under your feet.

Falling down.

Deeper down.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Embrace the crazy, embrace the madness.

The dark swallows you whole.

But at every tunnel, there is a light.

His sight is blurry. His voice hoarse from all this shouting.

Looking into his crystal ball, the one he watches Serenity TV.

She is with her Senshi.

With eager eyes, he watches their bodies dance as they transform.

Blue Ice, Red Fire, Green Thunder and Yellow Light.

His eyes focus on them.

Black cascading hair.

Long pale legs.

Healthy bust she once called "Talent"

And big blue eyes that used to be filled with hope.

Lust is a very dangerous thing...

Especially when it's in the form of the purest angel in the galaxy.

And her four virginal guardians.

His eyes land on that of Lady Mars, the Soldier of Fire and Passion.

Passionate, indeed.

They say she lusted for Endymion once.

And that her fire melted the Ice Prince of the Far East.

Tighter he grips Serenity's dress, watching as Lady Mars walks.

Her personality etching with each movement, she's every bit the fire they compare her to.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

"She's my ticket to Serenity..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The music was enchanting.

But it was also haunting. Fast and furious she played, with the fury of an inferno.

His eyes watched as she played the violin when the strings gave out. And even then, she would continue to play, fingers ablaze.

She was a rare beauty. Pale skin, big purple eyes, raven hair that cascaded down her entire body...

Delicate curves...she was a goddess in every sense of the word.

Of course, he was obsessed with Neo-Queen Serenity, but the Princess Mars was an excellent compensation.

Her eyes burned scarlett when she stopped. The song was over. She was thankful for the lessons Kaioh Michiru gave her, because she needed something to arouse her senses since the last battle.

She breathed and sat in front of the fire, her beautiful reflection staring back at her.

It's no wonder Usagi first thought she was the Princess upon their first meeting. And sometimes, she wishes she was.

But it was a foolish dream. She's resigned to her fate. A Guardian. A Guardian Senshi.

She whispered a prayer. Sending an offering to the gods. How much she wished the peace would last. Usagi will marry Mamoru soon. Ami is on her way to medical school. Makoto is opening a bakery, and sometimes, Motoki visits. Minako is recording her debut album, and Rei is all alone.

But there is beauty in loneliness.

There is also ugliness.

Visions of peace show in the fire. It speaks the language that Rei wants to hear. It's calming and fresh. Little sparks fall into her lap and she cradles them, with a smile.

After all, as the soldier of fire, she must nurture her element.

It's warm on her hands, the sparks dancing on her fingers.

Nostalgic.

She hasn't had a reason to transform for a while, and sometimes she misses it.

Just when she's about to put out the flame...

A pair of whitish-blue eyes appear in a vision.

She gasps and jumps, the vision all too vivid, all too real.

She moves to take out an ofunda, but a voice stops her.

"I wouldn't do that, Mars."

Her eyes grow wide. How did he...?

"Show yourself!" she yelled, her voice as angry as an inferno.

"Ah yes...the fury of Mars...how delicious.."

"You're sick!" she yelled.

She turned when she began to hear footsteps. Quickly, she reached for the transformation wand she held under her breast, when a hand chopped behind her neck, knocking her out.

And the fire had subsided.

The soldier's body lay limp in Diamond's arms, and he smirked, looking at the transformation wand on the floor.

He contemplated taking it, but refrained. After all, he wanted the Senshi to find him.

She was warm in his arms, like fire, and it burned. He looked upon her delicate features and listened to her slow breathing, even that laced with a silent rage.

A chuckle left his lips. Leave it to Mars to burn him even while subdued. How beautiful indeed...

Yes...he thought, looking at her with tender eyes...she is a most excellent prize.

Cradling the Senshi with the utmost care, he left the Hikawa Shrine. Concentrating, he teleported to his palace.

Sapphire took notice immediately, and watched in shock as he threw the Senshi to his bed and locked the door.

"Brother..."

"Brother!"

He banged on the door, trying desperately to get his attention, but Diamond couldn't hear a thing over his insane laughter.

The laughter resonated through the darkened halls of the palace. It was frightening. Sapphire watched with sad eyes, watching as his brother fell deeper into his insanity.

Always watching...always watching...

Diamond didn't think anyone would notice, but Luna had seen everything. Sensing danger, she ran to Hikawa Shrine, but it was too late, and she could only watch in desperation, as Diamond fled with Rei.

The cat ran to Rei's transformation stick, and ran her head over it twice.

"I'm sorry Mar-Rei..."

But now was not the time to mourn. No, she had to call the Senshi together. But to break the peace they so desperately wanted...

No.

Anything was worth the price of getting their friend back.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna screamed.

'Forgive me...'

"I need you to become Sailor Moon again.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She said no at first. There was no way Tsukino Usagi would become Sailor Moon again. She had finally managed to separate herself from that life, the life of chaos, of despair, of triumph, of joy, but now she had finally regained the normal life she so desperately wanted.

She was to marry Chiba Mamoru soon, a man she would have never fallen in love with had she never become Sailor Moon. In a way, it was as much a blessing as it was a curse.

Normalcy was only a mile away.

And yet when that talking cat approached her with a desperate cry, she knew she had to act.

"I need you to become Sailor Moon again..."

Usagi had always dreaded those words. Becoming Sailor Moon meant that the world was in danger. After the threat of Queen Beryl, they thought their troubles were finally over.

But now Hino Rei had been kidnapped. Sailor Mars, her precious guardian, Hino Rei, her dearest friend, was gone.

She had prayed for peace. Usagi was ready for it. Yet nothing could prepare her for this.

A sigh left the blonde's lips. She was soon joined by her fellow guardians, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako, Sailors Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. "Mars has been kidnapped. You must all awaken and rescue her! The world may be in grave danger again!" Luna yelled.

The girls were also ready for peace. But they were also always on the ready for combat. As guardians of the Princess, they needed to be. Even if it meant throwing away their only chance at happiness.

Their cries were desperate.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

Once more, the beautiful ladies had donned their uniforms, and with it, sealed their fate.

/

His hand stung. Looking down at the red mark that surely had it inflamed, he sighed and walked away from Lady Mars' chamber. Surely the mark on his hand was nothing compared to the one across her delicate cheek.

She was obstinate and proud.

Nothing less he expected from the Soldier of Fire.

She was a wild animal, caged and cornered. And that's when they're at their most dangerous.

He hadn't even gotten two words out of his lips when she attacked. A woman restricted, stripped of the powers that made her Mars, Hino Rei still held the spirit of fire within.

She pounced on him like a tiger, fury raised to an all time high, kicking and pounding against his chest, demanding that he take her home. He grabbed her wrists, trying to subdue her, when she burned him. Placing a heel to the body of his sternum, she kicked and attempted to break it, but his grip was too strong.

She began to feel weak and powerless, the grip causing her wrists to grow numb. "Be a good girl now, Mars.." he whispered, bringing her to her knees.

He decided that he liked her better there.

The things a girl could do on her knees...

He nearly shuddered at the thought.

The idea of bringing the girl to her breaking point, it was almost too arousing to imagine.

"Yes...this will do..." he said, his voice haunting and arousing, bringing his white gloved hand to her scalp, playing with the silky strands of her ebony hair. She gasped, purple eyes growing wide as she dared look into his. A look of deceit, of pleasure, of danger were in those orbs, and she dared herself to look away.

"I wouldn't want to do anything I'd regret.." he muttered.

"Unlike you, I wouldn't regret killing you." she gritted between her teeth.

No, Sailor Mars was not a killer. She was a fighter, a defender, but she never took pleasure in death. She only did it to protect her Princess, only if necessary.

But this was different.

She'd revel in this one's blood.

Laugh in the face of his lifeless eyes.

Listen and fall in love with the sounds of his bones breaking...

Yes, it will suffice.

Delicious slaughter...

"No." she said. That wasn't her way. Was he already corrupting her mind?

He shook his head and walked away from the Lady Mars, but not before slapping her across the face so hard, she fell to the floor.

She was a crumpled mess. Hair haphazard in all directions. Bruises on her knees. Scratches on her face, and now a bruised mark on the right side of her face, with blood falling down her nose.

"I will make you burn for this.." she snapped, to the closed and locked door.

Prince Diamond walked through the halls of his castle. Not one of his men, Rubeus, Saphir, nor Esmurade dared approach him. He drank from a goblet of wine, walking into his bedroom, as he turned on the hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity.

It was never enough.

In any time, in any form, he needed to have her.

Taking another sip of his grape flavored wine, licking his lips at the taste, he imagined that's what her lips would taste like.

Delicate, pure.

The white angel of the galaxy.

And he, the darkest demon.

A match made in the heavens. Only he was worthy of her.

"Yes...my precious...one day...I have waited long enough.."

His words were strained. Voice sore from his screaming as he wrapped a hand around himself, eyes directly on the Queen's form.

Such beauty..

It's never enough.

* * *

Has it really been that long since I updated? Sorry, heh. I was a little too busy with school, and then finals happened. Now that that's over and done with, expect more updates. Yay! I'm really liking writing Prince Diamond, he's always been a favorite character of mine, just because he's so creepy and sick and demented, but that's part of his charm. Dr. Tomoe is also another favorite villain of mine, just for being that psychotic genius(which is another villain trope I adore)

but yeah, enough rambling, hope you enjoy this!


End file.
